cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Ona Grauer
Ona Grauer (1975 - ) Film Deaths: * ''House of the Dead'' (2003) [Alicia]: Stabbed in the chest by David Palffy. She survives long enough to kill the undead David by crushing his head after Jonathan Cherry cuts David's head off with an axe before succumbing to her injuries. She is revived by Jonathan using David's immortality serum. (Note: The character is played by Danielle Burgio in the sequel House of the Dead 2 where she becomes a zombie.) * Alone in the Dark (2005)' [Agent Feenstra]: Head cut in half (off-screen) by one of the monsters; her body is shown afterwards when her teammates discover her. (Thanks to Luis) * Garage Sale Mystery: The Art of Murder (2017 TV Film) [Sydney]: Struck in the head with a pipe by Martin Cummins; her death is shown later in the film via a flashback. Television Deaths: * ''First Target ''(2000) [Nina Stahl]: Shot to death at the head of a staircase. (Thanks to Dick Hertz) * [[Stargate SG-1 (1997 series)|'''''Stargate SG-1: Frozen]]'' ''(2002) [Ayiana]: Dies of an alien virus, after exhausting her powers by healing the others. (Thanks to Chris) * ''1st to Die (James Patterson's F1rst to Die) ''(2003) [Becky DeGraaf]: Shot to death, along with Warren Christie, in the back of a limousine; we only see the flash of the gunshots from outside the car. Her body is shown afterwards as the police investigate, and again in the morgue as Pam Grier performs the autopsy. (Thanks to Dick Hertz) * ''Deep Evil ''(2004) [Dr. Cole]: Shot in the head by a soldier, acting on Mike Kopsa's orders. (Thanks to Luis) * ''Ladies Night ''(2005) [Emily Morgan]: Strangled or beaten to death (off-screen) by Paul Michael Glaser. (Thanks to Dick Hertz) * ''Yeti: Curse of the Snow Demon ''(2008) [Fury]: Skull crushed when the Yeti squeezes her head between its hands. (Thanks to Dick Hertz and Cody) * ''Flashpoint: The Fortress ''(2009) [Irina Kazkov]: Possibly dies after Stefen Hayes shoots her in the stomach when she tries to prevent him from killing Graeme Jokic and Katie Douglas. She is last seen being carried on a strecther; it is left unclear whether or not she survives. * iZombie: Real Dead Housewife of Seattle (2015) [Taylor Fowler]: She puts her foot on a flower pot during a struggle with Lee Page and pushes both of them inadvertently against the glass balustrade of her patio, breaking it as a result. We see her then lying at the bottom of the scarp slope after a fall of approximately 20 meters. Notable Connections *Mrs. Aaron Dudley Gallery Ona Grauer HotD.png|Ona Grauer in House of the Dead ona grauer yeti.png|Ona Grauer in Yeti: Curse of the Snow Demon Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Voice Actors Category:Mexican actors and actresses Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:1975 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by virus Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by accidental falling Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Actors who died in Uwe Boll Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Deaths in the Stargate universe Category:Smallville Cast Members Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Hispanic-Canadian actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Resurrected